Amores cruzados
by yaan ishigami-yagashida
Summary: Tres amigas... tres hombres... y el amor verdadero... ¿que pasa cuando odias a la pareja de tu amiga/o, y si te enamoras de ella/el?... Los sentimientos cambian, se confunden y se cruzan... pero al fin gana el corazón... Digimon/Sakura Card Captor
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa… yo se que no eh actualizado ningún fics, pero se me ocurrieron muchas ideas para todos pero o tuve tiempo por los exámenes, y aunque a nadie les guste mis fics igual siempre que pueda voy a escribir porque es lo que me gusta.**

**Ahora, traigo este nuevo fics que es apenas un pantallazo de lo que tengo pensado….**

**Amores cruzados.**

**Presentación.**

Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, tengo 20 por cumplir 21, trabajo en una agencia de moda como diseñadora, y tengo un maravilloso novio, Li Shaoran, que aunque es dos años mas grande igual lo a.., lo quiero. Y vivo con mis dos mejores amigas.

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 21 años y estoy estudiando repostería, vivo con dos personas increíbles y estoy comprometida con el hombre más increíble de todos, Taichi Yagami.

Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, estoy en un departamento con dos amigas, tengo 22 años y estoy por recibirme de abogada, estoy saliendo con unos de los jóvenes mas populares y ricos de país, nada mas que con Yamato Ishida.

Mi nombre es Yamato "Matt" Ishida, soy un empresario muy importante, compositor y ex cantante, tengo 23 años, vivo con mí hermano menor y estoy saliendo con una persona admirable.

Mi nombre es Li Shaoran, soy un astrónomo y tengo 24 años, vivo con mi gato Kero, y hace dos años que estoy de novio con la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Mi nombre es Taichi "Tai" Yagami, tengo 23 años y soy ingeniero en automotriz, dueño de Yagami F.A.I, vivo solo y estoy comprometido con el ser mas romántico del mundo.

**Bueno es la presentación de mis protagonistas…. **

**Ya se que fue un horror poner a Matt y Sora juntos pero bueno es para dar drama…**

**El próximo cap. se titulara "Conociendo a tu pareja".**

**Nos leemos… **


	2. Conociendo a tu pareja

**Holaaaa…. Aquí molestando de nuevo, y dejando este humilde cap. para quienes tienen aunque sea un poquito de tiempo….. espero que les guste…**

…**..**

**Conociendo a tu pareja.**

Tres amigas viven en la suite residencial más lujosa de Beverly Hills, en el hotel Midnight. Mimi Tachikawa, es hija del embajador de Tokio y estudio diseño, Sakura Kinomoto, perdió a su madre a los cuatro años y su padre desde entonces se dedica únicamente al trabajo, le gusta cocinar pero mas le gusta hornear pasteles, y por ultimo, Sora Takenouchi, es como la madre de las demás, es muy responsable y no tolera el desorden, está por recibirse de abogada, ella no suele hablar de su familia.

-MIIIMIIII… que hace tu sostén en el sofá- grito una Sora furiosa por la desordenada de su amiga.

-Ehmm, yo lo olvide- con una sonrisa de victima – es que me lo iba a poner para la cena de esta noche y justo sonó el timbre, lo tire y después olvide recogerlo.

Hay esa chiquilla definitivamente no tenia arreglo. Y de la nada empezaron a reprocharse algunas cosas.

-ya dejen de gritar, se escucha hasta abajo sus gritos.- dijo una joven morena, cabellos cortos y unos hermosos ojos verdes que recién llegaba al depto.- llevamos dos meses viviendo aquí, crecimos juntas, nos separamos cinco años y estamos juntas de nuevo, así que ya traten de calmarse, que al fin hoy conoceré a sus parejas y ustedes a la mía.- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.-

-Tienes razón- dijeron ambas a unísono.

Tras cinco minutos de silencio…. Las tres se dieron un gran abrazo y las risas comenzaron, después de todo un sostén no era el fin del mundo, y menos de una amistad.

….

-hermano – una almohada rodo por la habitación – despierta ya son las doce del día.

-T.K déjame dormir una hora mas.- pidió el rubio mayor.

- levántate, tienes que firmar el acuerdo con Yagami, y a la noche tienes la cena con las amigas de Sora.- le recordó Takeru.

- no me importa nada quiero dormir, soñar con esa castaña hermosa que solo vive en mis sueños.- dijo el rubio que yacía en la cama.

-yo te lo advertí Yamato después no te quejes.-

- ya lárgate enano.-

….

-Kero donde estas, amigo vuelve- gritaba un moreno cabellos cortos en medio de la calle.

Distraído el jóven no se dio cuenta que justo venia un autobús.

-Cuidado- grito una muchacha que de un salto salvo al hombre de ser atropellado.- deberías mirar por donde caminas.- dijo en un tono serio.

- si lo siento, muchas gra…- levanto la cabeza para agradecer a la mujer, pero se sorprendió por su belleza y se perdió en los ojos de ella.

-disculpa… pero porque me miras así, ¿te lastimaste? ¿Quieres que llame una ambulancia?- preocupada preguntaba la jóven.- ¿como te llamas?

-Ehmm.. Me vas a aturdir con tantas preguntas- lo dijo con una sonrisa que enamora a cualquiera, pero no duro mucho ya que se acordó de lo que estaba haciendo antes de todo eso – Kero.-

- Kero, bonito nombre- dijo la joven, ahora que lo miraba bien no estaba mal el hombre ese, no… no, no tu estas comprometida recuérdalo… - yo soy…- justo sonó su móvil.- si Tomoyo, si luego hablamos.- dijo y se marcho.

Y la joven se fue sin despedirse, y lo más raro era que le pareció la mujer más bonita del planeta, y eso que Mimi no se queda atrás.

…

-Buenas tardes, soy Taichi Yagami – habló un hombre muy apuesto alto y con cabellos alborotados. – soy el dueño de esta empresa y por ende el que cerrara este trato, solo falta que llegue el señor Ishida y firmamos.

- Lo siento señor, pero todavía no ha..

Ring, ring, ring

-Disculpen, hola Yagami, quien habla allí – respondió el moreno.

(-Hermano soy yo-)

-Kari, puedes llamar luego, estoy en una junta. – contesto el jóven. Un bufido molesto sonó del otro lado y colgaron.

- Permiso buenas tardes disculpen la demora. – dijo un rubio alto de ojos azules. – soy Yamato Ishida.

Así se saludaron todos los ejecutivos presentes, y cuando Yamato y Taichi se saludaron un extraño sentimiento recorrió sus cuerpos.

-¿Te conozco? – preguntó Yagami.

(- En tus sueños-) pensó el rubio. – lo siento, no lo creo.

…..

-Sakuraaaa no se que ponerme y solo falta media hora. – gritaba una desesperada castaña.

- Mimi uses lo que uses te quedará divino no te preocupes.- dijo con una tierna sonrisa la ojiverde.

- es que Shaoran es divino y quiero que me vea hermosa- dijo muy entusiasmada. – además, no todos los días conozco a los galanes de mis amigas.

- es verdad, es tan raro vamos a parecer una….

-familia – termino la frase una pelirroja con un semblante triste.

- a ver tú quita esa cara de velorio y cuéntanos algo de Yamato, así sabemos algo más de él, porque lo único que nos dijiste es que es dueño de una productora de Tv.- reprochó la mas joven de las tres.

-es que Mimi, no me gusta hablar mucho de él, dentro de 15 minutos lo conocerán así que iré a revisar la cena que deje en el horno.- y salió de la habitación si decir mas, pereciera que huía de la situación.

-ahhhhh, no tengo que ponerme y ya es la hora.- volvió a alterarse a castaña.

-calma te ayudaré.- dijo la ojiverde y ambas sonrieron.

….

En la entrada del hotel, llegaban tres autos, uno más lujoso que otro. Primero un Maybach 62, en el iba un jóven moreno con un traje gris, ojos color miel, cabellos cortos, alto y guapo. Luego un Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, conducido por un rubio alto de traje blanco, de ojos azules, y muy buen mozo. Por último, un Porsche Carrera GT, lo manejaba un castaño, alto, elegante con un traje negro, de cabellos alborotados y apuesto. Los tres muchachos se encaminaron hasta la suite que se encontraba en el último piso, lo cual era extraño para los tres que estaban en el mismo ascensor.

-Yagami, ¿es usted?- pregunto el único rubio.

- si, y usted… ¿Ishida que hace aquí? - le contesto el castaño sorprendido.

- tengo una cena con mi… mi… novia.- respondió un poco ruborizado.

-mire que casualidad yo también, solo que con mi prometida, de hecho creo que aquí tengo que salir esta es la última parada, el último piso.

-disculpe, ¿usted va a la suite del hotel?, yo también voy a ese lugar- dijo serio, el tercero en el lugar.

La puerta del elevador se abrió dejando a la vista un pasillo que llevaba a una gran puerta. Parados al frente de ella, ninguno se decía nada ni se decidían a quien iba a tocar el timbre. Y bingo, Shaoran fue el ganador.

-Voy- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, una pelirroja fue la que abrió la puerta.- hola amor. – dijo la chica besando a su novio y luego saludo a los otros. – por favor pasen ya vienen las que faltan.- dijo con una picara sonrisa. Aunque le sorprendió ver la cara de descontento de los hombres.

…

-ya llegaron y todavía me falta mi maquillaje, Sakura ve y distráelos por favor. – suplicó la castaña.

-De acuerdo, pero primero iré al baño de abajo porque los de aquí arriba están todos un desastre.- respondió la ojiverde.

-gracias…

…

-disculpe señorita, podría pasar a su baño.- pidió con respeto el caballero de gris.

-si como no, atrás de as escaleras hay uno.- contesto con el mismo respeto la pelirroja.

Mientras Sakura bajaba por las escaleras, tropezó en el último escalo, cerró los ojos para no ver el duro piso y dio un pequeño grito, pero jamás toco el suelo, ya que calló en unos cálidos y grandes brazos.

-estas bien- preguntó el jóven.

-¿Kero?- dijo la mujer mirándolo.

-¿Tomoyo? – contestó él.

- Sakura, ¿Qué paso?- dijo alterada una castaña, quien recién se percató que estaba en los brazos de un muchacho y se sorprendió al ver quien era.- ¿Shaoran?

- Mimi – dijeron al unísono.

Los otros jóvenes oyeron el grito y fueron rápido al lugar de los hechos. Pero al estar en el mismo lugar todos, un rubio choco su mirada con la de una castaña y un suave escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos. Mimi volvió en si, luego de eso.

-¿ustedes se conocen? – preguntó algo confundida a castaña, ya que aun la ojiverde estaba en los brazos de su novio, los cuales se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y se separaron rápidamente.

- claro que no. – contestó Sakura. – si yo recién estoy conociendo a tu pareja.

…

**Holaaa… bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, por ahora.**

**A ver, a ver, ya hubo un pequeño click con dos parejas, algo es algo, en el próximo cap. hay mas información sobre los protagonista aunque de eso se trata la historia de ir conociéndolos, y la verdad no quiero poner todo en un solo capitulo…..**

**Bueno… no hay nada más que decir solo que el próximo cap. se llamará "Larga noche de coincidencias."**

**Nos leemos…**


	3. Larga noche de coincidencias

-¿ustedes se conocen? – preguntó algo confundida a castaña, ya que aun la ojiverde estaba en los brazos de su novio, los cuales se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y se separaron rápidamente.

- claro que no. – contestó Sakura. – si yo recién estoy conociendo a tu pareja.

…

* * *

**Larga noche de coincidencias.**

**-**no amor, no la conozco – aclaró el joven.- yo solo iba al baño y escuche un grito, y después ya la tenia en mis brazos.- "guau que raro sonó eso" pensó el muchacho.

- eres un héroe Shaoran por eso quería presentarte a mis amigas. – la castaña estaba muy entusiasmada. – Shaoran Le, ellas son Sora Takenouchi- dijo señalado a la pelirroja – y ella es Sakura Kinomoto.- señaló a la ojiverde.- amigas el es mi novio.

-encantado.- saludo el joven, pero por alguna extraña sensación sentía que alguien lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Sora estaba por presentar a su novio pero Yamato no soportaría una cursilería de presentación como la que acababa de hacer la joven esa, así que se presentó él solo.

-soy Yamato Ishida, y ustedes Mimi y Sakura un gusto.- mas serio no lo podría haber dicho.

- igualmente- dijeron ambas jovencitas.

-y él es…

-soy el prometido de Sakura, Taichi Yagami, un placer conocerlas bellas damas.- dijo con una sonrisa que hipnotiza.

Ese hombre si que era un caballero, cualquiera se enamoraría de él, lastima que Sakura no, esto solo lo hacia por la promesa que había hecho sobre la tumba de su madre de casarse con un hombre sincero y que la quiera, y cuando conoció a Taichi todo era color de rosa parecía un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, pero todo se volvió rutinario algo sin emoción, pero lo quería demasiado para dejarlo, así que siguió con él, después de todo es la persona mas increíble de todas, simpático, guapo y tierno. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-¿Quee?- gritaron dos mujeres.

-se los estaba por contar en la cena, pero por aquí un hombrecito malo arruino la sorpresa.- dijo mirando con mala cara Taichi, pero no podía enojarse con él, si era un ángel.

-bueno que les parece si vamos todos a la mesa porque la cena ya esta lista.- aviso la pelirroja, y todos asintieron.

* * *

…**  
**

**-**Yagami, ese Porsche Carrera GT, ¿es de usted verdad?- pregunto un curioso rubio.

- por favor tutéeme, soy Tai, y sí, así es Ishida es mío ¿Cómo lo supo? – dijo el castaño.

-bueno ¿Tai?- el castaño asintió – porque es uno de los autos mas difíciles de conseguir, y siendo usted el dueño de la fabrica de automotores, me lo imaginaba, y por favor usted, digo Tai, puedes llamarme Matt.

La conversación en la mesa se volvió más llevadera, ya que al principio se pudo notar un ambiente tenso. Todos parecían tener algo de que conversar, salvo Shaoran, estaba muy callado y serio, en realidad estaba pensando en que todo eso era una locura, él ahí cenando con las amigas de Mimi y sus parejas, pero en lo que mas pensaba era en esa joven de ojos verdes se veía tan boni… rara si eso rara, ¿Por qué le había mentido respecto a su nombre?, de repente sintió que alguien agarraba su mano.

-Shaoran, ¿estas bien?- el joven asintió- te preguntaba si encontraste a Kero, hoy cuando te llame me dijiste que no lo encontrabas.- le preguntó su novia.

-oh, si estaba con Chijaru y Yamasaki.- respondió cortante, odiaba que interrumpan sus pensamientos.

Sakura al escuchar ese nombre recordó lo acontecido en la tarde y le dio curiosidad saber de quien se trataba – ¿quien es Kero? – pregunto restándole importancia.

-es su gato- contesto la castaña – a propósito Sakura, ¿Cómo te fue en la pastelería?

- muy bien solo que cuando venia de regreso me cruce con un idiota que no ve por donde va y al muy tonto casi lo atropellan- al escuchar eso Shaoran se atoro con el jugo que estaba tomando.

-¿estas bien señor Li? – pregunto Sora. El joven asintió. – Sakura como lo tratas así, ve tú a saber porque lo hizo pobre señor ese.

- y porque es un idiota, fanfarrón que no ve por donde va, y le gusta mentir a la gente, ahora que lo pienso bien debería de haberlo dejado.- dijo seriamente bebiendo de su copa.

- oh discúlpenla, Sakura no es así solo que no se que le pasa- comento Mimi - ahora que lo recuerdo a Shaoran también casi lo atropellan hoy, que casualidad- dijo inocentemente la castaña.-amor me habías dicho que casi te chocan hoy, que había sido una mujer la que te salvo –una pequeña risilla se escuchó de la joven- es gracioso recuerdo que le pregunte Shaoran si la mujer era linda y me dijo que era una vieja ridícula que pasaba por ahí.

Sakura estaba que explotaba por dentro tenia ganas de asesinar a alguien y no precisamente a una mosca.

-disculpa Mimi, pero ¿Qué hay de gracioso en eso?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-es que la forma en que me lo contó fue divertida, además me dijo que lo intento seducir- la castaña moría por reír pero noto que a nadie le causaba gracia- bueno es que imagínense a una anciana seduciendo a mi novio, que ridícula se ha de haber visto.

-enseguida vuelvo, iré por jugo- dijo la ojiverde.

Al llegar a la cocina, lo primero que hiso fue dar un fuerte golpazo a la puerta, estaba histérica, ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta, quería ahorcarlo, acuchillarlo y tirarlo en trocitos a los cocodrilos, es que ni con eso se conformaría, lentamente comenzó a calmarse y preparo el jugo, de seguro se preocuparían porque ya se estaba tardando.

* * *

…

-si esta foto es de cuando fuimos a la playa con mi hermana Kari- dijo el castaño. En la foto se podía apreciar a un joven sin remera, fornido, guapo con un cuerpo bien marcado y bronceado de espalda y tenia en brazos a una castaña de cabellos cortos y bien lacio, ambos jóvenes tenían un tremendo parecido.

A Sora prácticamente se le caía la baba, pero nadie lo noto ya que cada uno estaba hablando de cosas diferentes Shaoran y Matt hablaban de futbol, Mimi fue a buscar a Sakura, y la pelirroja no tuvo de otra que entablar una conversación con Taichi, quien le contaba sobre sus ultimas vacaciones, admirando la foto detalladamente pudo notar algo que…

-¿y esa cicatriz?- pregunto la pelirroja, Taichi tenia en su espalda, cerca del hombro izquierdo, una marca en forma de circulo medio trillado con una A en el centro, era la misma que tenia…- ¿Matt?

-es del orfanato donde vivía- dijo el castaño con tristeza.- esa marca significa de origen americano.

El único rubio del lugar al escuchar esas últimas palabras, se estremeció por completo, no, no, no podía ser, eso era imposible, un sentimiento extraño se apodero de él, pidió disculpas y fue al baño.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto el castaño.

-Yamato, él tiene la misma marca que tu- dijo Sora con algo de nostalgia.

-pero que coincidencia fuimos al mismo internado, sabes yo tenía un amigo en ese lugar… - y como un balde de agua fría así le cayó la loca de idea de que Matt fuera esa persona.- discúlpenme un momento iré al balcón por un poco de aire.

* * *

…

En el baño, una tristeza aguda lo invadió, los recuerdos lentamente venían a él…

***Flash Back***

Un niño de ocho años y otro de cinco, jugaban en un tobogán, la única diversión del lugar, cuando vieron ingresar a dos nuevos compañeros, y caminaban hacia ellos.

-hola, soy Adán y ella es mi hermana pequeña Abril- se presento el mayor de los niños

-es una niña pensé que era niño, es que sin cabello todos nos parecemos, digo parecemos niños, bueno es que somos niños, pero el es digo ella es, hay olvídenlo, soy Eliot y el es mi hermano pequeño Erison.

Tiempo después… dos niños de 10 años estaban jugando con un balón, cuando uno accidentalmente rompe el vidrio…

-hay no, la rectora va a matarme.- se quejaba un ojiazul.

- tranquilo, Eliot no pasara nada.- lo calmo el moreno.

-alguien me puede explicar que sucede aquí- exclamó una señora de unos cuarenta y tanto, toda seria y con unos kilitos de mas.

-Señora Antonieta, fui yo- dijo el moreno echándose la culpa para que no castigaran a su amigo.

Como era de saberse el niño fue castigado, y al macharse le guiño el ojo a su amigo.

***End Flash Back***

Esos y otros recuerdos de su compañero de la infancia invadían su mente, como cuando enfermaba, cuando alguien lo molestaba, Adán siempre lo protegía, lo cuidaba, era como un hermano más… y así fue hasta ese día en el que una vez más había perdido…..

***Flash Back***

-¿y esas maletas?- pregunto el ojiazul.

-oh, Eliot tengo que contarte, Abril y yo nos marcharemos, mi tío se hará cargo de nosotros- aclaraba el castaño con un tono de tristeza – iba a avisarte pero no te encontraba.

-yo… yo… que les vaya bien- estaba por marcharse cuando alguien lo tomo por el brazo.

-sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, yo no quería esto… pero es lo mejor para Abril, es lo único que tengo y no quiero esta vida para ella, ya fueron seis años aquí, lo siento.

-esta bien, no tienes que disculparte, se que es lo mejor, pero …- desde el fondo de su corazón le dijo- los voy a extrañar, te quiero hermano.- y sin mas el rubio abrazo al castaño.

***End Flash Back***

No sabia en que momento las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, aquel recuerdo era tan doloroso como el de la muerte de sus padres…

* * *

…

Cuando Mimi y Sakura regresaban de la cocina, la ojiverde vio la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse del sufrido ese.

-cuidado- gritó, pero fue tarde, la jarra de jugo había mojado por completo la camisa del moreno. – lo siento.

Shaoran se levanto de la silla como si esta quemara con intención de gritarle todas sus verdades a esa malcriada, pero se contuvo no era el momento ni el lugar.

-amor, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto la castaña, el joven asintió - Sakura, ¿Qué no ves por donde caminas?, vamos cariño a ver que hacemos con esa camisa.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron a la habitación… 10 minutos después…

-oh por todos los cielos- los ojos de Sakura dieron vuelta por toda su cara.- ¿Qué hace ese presumido con mi remera de Green Day autografiada?.

- Sakurita- le hablo dulcemente el moreno masajeando suavemente el hombro de la chica- pasa que la ropa de Mimi obviamente no me entra, ni tampoco la de Sora ni la tuya- aclaraba el joven. – pero al pasar por tu recamara, vi colgada la remera que es mas de mi talla que cualquier otra prenda en esta casa y pensé, no creo que Sakurita se enoje si uso su remera siendo que ella empapo la mía, ¿no es así? –

Lo iba a matar, asesinar, acuchillar, los cocodrilos no eran nada a comparación de lo que quería hacerle, Sora noto la furia en la ojiverde y la sujeto del brazo calmándole con una mirada seria.

-y Tai ¿Dónde fue? Con todo esto no lo he visto desde hace un buen rato- dijo la ojiverde ya mas calmada.

- si tú no sabes donde esta tú prometido, pues nosotros menos- comentó divertido el moreno.

Sakura conto del 1 al 10 como veinte veces, porque sino iba a cometer una locura de la cual algún día se arrepentiría, pero no por lo hecho sino por disfrutarlo al hacerlo. Y nuevamente Sora por instinto femenino salvo la situación, o más bien, lo salvo al moreno.

-veras Sakura no vas a creer esta historia- empezó por relatar la pelirroja – resulta que, Matt se crio desde los ochos años en un orfanato canadiense, en ese lugar le hicieron una marca de un circulo medio trillado con una A en el centro, en realidad se la hacían a los extranjeros para que según ellos sean americanos.

- ¿y Tai que tiene que ver con eso?- pregunto la ojiverde.

-no se, pero por casualidades de la vida, Taichi tiene la misma marca que Matt, y del mismo lado que Matt.- contesto la pelirroja.

-yo no creo en casualidades- mencionó el moreno.

- yo tampoco- corroboró Sora.

* * *

…

En el balcón…. A la luz de la luna, un castaño, de cabellos alborotados, pensaba en lo que era su vida… acaso el destino le jugaba una mala pasada, ese rubio no podía ser Eliot, no, no lo era, la imagen de un niño de ocho años vino a su mente, tenían la misma mirada y los mismos ojos azules penetrantes. Hubiese seguido pensando, pero noto como alguien abría lentamente la puerta detrás de él.

-lamento molestarte, pero necesito hablarte…

-lo se, yo también…

-veras no pienses que… que… yo… no se como empezar..

-es duro, también lo se, no fue fácil y mucho menos lo es ahora que se quien eres tú- el castaño le dio la cara, mientras que su acompañante colocaba a su lado, agarrando la barandilla del balcón.

-¿pero como sabes quien soy, como sabes si eran tantos niños y hay tantas personas en el mundo? ¿Podría ser coincidencia?

- no hay coincidencias, además solo conocí a una persona que se disculpa para hablar, y si eres tu Eliot, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano.

Y sin esperárselo, el rubio recibió un abrazo por parte del castaño, al principio a Matt le tomo por sorpresa, y mientras procesaba todo lo que estaba pasando, lentamente correspondió el abrazo

-no sabes cuanto espere este abrazo de nuevo- exclamo el rubio

-bueno ya es suficiente parecemos dos gays de quinta- dijo separándose el castaño y sonriendo, ambos jóvenes estaban felices. – creo que debemos regresar o enserio pensaran mal.

* * *

…

-bueno y eso es lo único que se- termino de relatar la pelirroja.

- osea que mi prometido y tu novio se conocen desde pequeños- fue lo que mejor concluyo la ojiverde.

-guau, enserio no me di cuenta – más irónico imposible, pero le encantaba molestar a esa mujer, y él era el indicado para eso.

-Shaoran deja tranquila a mi amiga, disculpa Sakura, pero mi novio es un poco descorazonado, si eso es – comento la castaña. Estaba por decir algo más pero justo aparecieron los que faltaban.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron de la terraza y todas las miradas recaían sobre ellos.

-Matt, ¿acaso tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto el castaño.

-y aparte de lo feo nada- se burlo el rubio.

-JAJA, que gracioso, recién nos encontramos y ya te burlas de mí.- se quejo Tai.

-bueno, volviendo a lo otro ¿porque nos ven así?,- la mirada del rubio viajo a la de la pelirroja.- Sora les contaste.

-cariño solo una parte- respondió.

-bueno – empezó el moreno – nosotros con Matt nos conocemos desde pequeños, es decir, a los ocho años nuestros padres iban en el mismo vuelo y tuvieron un accidente.

-eso sí es casualidad- dijo Mimi acordándose de la conversación anterior e interrumpiendo el relato.

– continuo, y bueno no lo supimos hasta ahora, yo conocí a Matt y a Erison en un orfanato de América, vieron esta marca es de ese lugar, no los hicieron para hacernos pasar por americanos, mi hermana Hikari y yo entramos después que ellos porque nos escapamos al principio y luego nos encontraron y nos llevaron al orfanato, seis años después mi tío el hermano de mi mamá nos fue a buscar, estuvo años haciéndolo, nos encontró, nos llevo a su mansión y me enseño a manejar el negocio familiar.- todos estaban atento muy atento a la historia del castaño.- y bueno esa es mi historia.

-¿y la tuya Matt?- pregunto Mimi

El rubio se sorprendió por la pregunta y más por la voz de la castaña, era tan melodiosa.

-es parecida a la de él, pero solo que yo seguí en ese lugar hasta los dieciocho años, ah y mi hermano se llama Takeru, pasa que nos cambiaban los nombres para protegernos, no sé de qué pero era por eso. – contesto el rubio.

-¿Qué?- grito el moreno- pero miren la hora que es, las cinco de la madrugada.

-oh el nene tenia q volver antes de las doce, pobrecito ja- comento tan irónicamente la ojiverde.

-mi amor pero porque le dices eso- le reprocho Tai a Sakura- discúlpala Shaoran no se que le sucede.

-tranquilo, está todo bien tu prometida es adorable- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora el moreno.

-volviendo al tema de la hora- dijo el rubio- creo que es muy tarde debo irme mi depto. queda al otro lado de la ciudad.

-si yo tam…

Antes que Tai terminara su frase, un trueno se escucho en toda la ciudad, y tras de esto el ruido de la lluvia golpeando las ventanas se hizo presente.

-creo que tendrán que dormir aquí- hablo la pelirroja.

-no no puedo tengo que volver a mi casa, tengo que hacer muchos papeleos – el castaño se empezó a sobresaltar.

-quédate Tai hay una tormenta muy fuerte afuera y no te dejare ir- la pelirroja lo agarro y lo calmo, esa situación fue un poco rara, tenía que decir algo mas- y ustedes ¿se quedan?- ambos hombres asintieron, no les quedaba de otra.

-gracias Sora, en realidad necesito un poco de descanso, y donde me acomodo, el sillón parece un buen lugar.- dijo el castaño tirándose en el sofá.

-bueno tenemos que ver cómo nos organizamos- hablo Mimi.

Sakura no tenía ni ganas de estar ahí, con Yamato y Taichi, estaba bien, pero aguantar al idiota ese de Shaoran, ay que Dios la perdonara pero no lo aguantaba ni un segundo más.

- con las chicas dormiremos en mi recamara, es que mi cama es más grande- dijo Mimi con una gran sonrisa.

-y quedan dos habitaciones así que se la dividen entre ustedes- les hablo de mala manera Sakura.

-por mí en cualquier lugar, eso es lo de menos- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.- disculpen chicas, pero cuando fui al baño vi una guitarra creo.

-ah sí es mía- contesto la castaña.

Esa castaña era perfecta, aparte de ser hermosa, amable, y también tocaba la guitarra, si ella no tuviera novio y él no estuviera con So… alto ahí… eso no era posible como va a pensar eso… estaba loco.

-yo también toco y canto, cuando era más joven tenía una banda.

-¿enserio?¿cantas? yo también…

-viste, y ustedes decían que las casualidades no existen…

- ¿Por qué no cantan algo?- dijo Sora- Mimi compone canciones hermosa y tú Yamato también.

-no se- el rubio estaba confundido.

-por mí no hay problema-contesto la castaña y ahí estaba de nuevo esa bella sonrisa que enamora.

Matt no tuvo otra opción, no podía decirle que no a ella, eh a Sora. Mientras Mimi fue en busca de su guitarra.

-bueno cantamos ¿uno tuyo o uno mío?- pregunto la castaña.

-soy un caballero, así que las damas primero.- contesto el rubio.

-bueno, ya te sabes los acordes- el rubio asintió.

1… 2… 3 la guitarra empezó a sonar y una melodiosa vos comenzó a cantar…

"_Es dolor el saber__  
__que lo nuestro se puede terminar__  
__porque simple y sencillamente__  
__nunca he sabido actuar_

_Y sé que mueres por mí, vives por mi__  
__y nunca me has dejado atrás__  
__aunque sabes que a veces yo soy solo miedo_

_pero vives en mi, junto a mí en mi interior__  
__en este corazón confundido__  
__por eso te pido por favor_

_Enséñame a quererte un poco más__  
__y a sentir contigo__  
__el amor que tú me das__  
__desvanece el frío__  
__Quiero verte ya__  
__Enséñame a quererte un poco más__  
__y a vivir contigo__  
__que no aguanto la ansiedad__  
__de saberte mío__  
__quiero ir donde vas_

_Lejos de pensar__  
__que me estoy haciendo mal__  
__tengo que reconocer__  
__que todo esto me ha salido mal_

_Por eso voy a aprender, voy a vivir__  
__voy a abrazarte más y más__  
__y no quiero y no debo y no puedo dejar de verte__  
__por que vives en mi junto a mí__  
__en mi interior en este corazón confundido__  
__por eso te pido por favor_

_Es dolor el saber__  
__que lo nuestro puede terminar__  
__por que simple y sencillamente__  
__nunca he sabido actuar__."_

Todos estaban estupefactos con la voz de la castaña, Mimi es una gran cantante y el mas idiotizado era un rubio sinceramente estaba encantado desde que empezó a cantar hasta la última estrofa.

-Quien iba a decir Yamato que tenemos mucho en común.

-esta fue una larga noche de "coincidencias"- dijo irónicamente Shaoran- y yo que no creía en eso.

….

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora capaz se me largo mucho y capaz no entiendan nada pero bueno esta es mi historia y me gusta el curso que está tomando…**

**Y faltan muchas cosas todavía, hasta ahora no hay casi acercamientos pero en el próximo cap. les aseguro que habrá mucho entre nuestras parejas favoritas…. XD**

**Siguiente cap. "Encuentros, enredos y un baile de gala."**

**Nos leemos….**


End file.
